


A Good Scratch.

by Geminisister



Series: Dirty Little Secrets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fucking, Halloween, Infidelity, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Helena Ravenclaw has an  itch that she is desperate to have scratched.





	A Good Scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the Fairest of the Rare on Face Book  
> Response to Challenge for Week Nine  
> Five Sentence Mini Roulette.
> 
> I was given Helena Ravenclaw and Rodolphus Lestrange.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

A Good Scratch.

Helena Ravenclaw looked over the balustrade of the stair case within Hogwarts and stared down at the handsome man who lurched up towards her, with a bottle in hand. 

She smirked and chuckled under her breath, at long last her wish was about to come true, this night the spirits within Hogwarts walls became whole at the stroke of midnight, it being Halloween.

Rodolphus Lestrange, found he had an armful of a warm pretty witch , he looked her up and down , she had nice firm round tits as well as a pretty face, he had left his cold bitch of a wife at a private party hosted by Headmaster Snape far below, he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and kissed her lustily.

Helena was gasping for breath as the man thrust her up against the wall and pounded into her willing flesh, she had been yearning for a good fuck for centuries and at long last this wizard was easing her itch that she had so longed to be scratched.

Hours later a very sore and slightly bow legged Rodolphus made his way to the exit to head for home, while a smug faced ghost of Helena Ravenclaw rested after she had worn the wizard's cock down to a frazzle, she just hoped it was not another few hundered years until she could find a suitable wizard to shag at Halloween.

End.


End file.
